The Crystal Moon
by LittleArticFox
Summary: Kiba is stuck guiding a foreign liasion from a small impoverished ninja village around the Hidden Leaf Village. he doesn't expect to fall in love! KibaXOC


Luna looked out of the curtain of the wagon. She looked at her body guard. "But, I want my horse." She stated. Her body guard looked at her.

"It would be unbecoming for a lady of stature to be seen riding astride."

"I don't care!" She felt the wagon stop and wondered what was going on. She screamed as an arrow whizzed by her head. She fell out of the wagon and hit the hard ground, knocking her breathless. She looked up and carefully got up, beginning to run for her life. 'Gotta get help! Gotta get help! Gotta find refuge!' She thought. She was running so fast that she fell down, and when she caught herself, her arm snapped. She almost cried out in pain, but she got up and made her way towards a village. She made it to the village's gate and collapsed there, exhausted. She felt someone pick her up and shout orders for someone to bring a medic.

Kiba and Akamaru were training when the ruckus occured. Kiba stopped, obviously curious as to what was going on. He looked and saw Kakashi Hatake carrying a girl. He got closer and saw that she was passed out and the bone in her arm was sticking out. He knew that she had to be in some serious pain. He looked at her face and he saw that despite her being passed out, she was beautiful and he had to admire her beauty. He wanted to follow and felt Akamaru tackle him, pinning him to the ground. He looked into Akamaru's eyes and they resumed training.

Luna awoke with a groan and looked around. "W-where a-am I-I?!" she began to panic, setting off an alarm, causing a nurse to run in.

"Dear, you should rest after all that you've been through." The nurse calmly stated.

"B-but..."

"No buts, Ms. Luna Tsukio." Luna blinked, totally confused.

"How did you know my name?"

"Your I.D." The nurse replied, "You really should get some rest. It can't be easy having a broken bone. You'll have visitors soon enough." Luna looked up at the ceiling.

'Why did they pick me, out of all my sisters, to marry someone from the Leaf Village?' She thought to herself.

Kiba gulped and held the food basket from Lady Tsunade. He looked at the Fifth Hokage. "Kiba, remember to mind your manners. this girl is a foreign liasion from Crystal Village." Tsunade whispered. Kiba nodded, rolling his eyes.

'Why did my friends volunteer me for this?' he thought. He waited as Tsunade knocked on the door and walked in. He then walked in after a couple of minutes. He couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the beautiful girl sitting on the bed.

"Kiba, this is Luna Tsukio of Crystal Village. Ms. Luna, this is Kiba Inuzuka of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage."

"Nice to meet you Tsunade-sama, Kiba-san." Luna whispered softly, looking up, her blue eyes shining. She took a look at Kiba and her cheeks flushed. She had to admit, despite looking primative, Kiba was quite a handsome fellow.

Kiba couldn't take his eyes off of the exotic beauty. He took the time to study her exotic features. He couldn't believe that she was there in the Leaf Village. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Such beauty. She's probably defensless.'

"An impressive service record, but why would your father send you this way?" Tsunade asked.

"my father thinks I should marry and settle down and have a family." Luna replied.

"Do you have any marriage prospects?" Tsunade asked.

"Not really. He also sent me as a Med nin transfer."

'Med nin eh!? Then she knows the basics?' Kiba thought. He looked at Luna. He couldn't believe that she was there.

"Ms. Luna, Kiba will be your guide until we get your papers." Tsunade whispered.

"I understand." Luna whispered softly. Tsunade nodded and walked out. Kiba looked at his charge.

"So, Ms. Tsukio, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"I can't do much with a broken arm." Luna replied. Kiba smiled.

"Would you care to walk with me?" he asked.

"I'd be delighted Kiba-san." Luna replied, standing up. She put on some clothes and followed Kiba outside.


End file.
